


Not Included Amenities

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flexibility, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, MCU Kink Bingo, Penis In Vagina Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Phil and Melinda find a better use for the uncomfortable chair in their hotel room.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Not Included Amenities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanderingsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/gifts).



> Shoutout to meanderingsoul for basically creating this story! It would not exist without their prompt, visual references, and beta feedback.
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Love Chair

Coulson unlocked the hotel room door huffing and moved to the side to let Melinda go in first. She threw her heels under the table by the door. Coulson groaned.

“I can hear you hating yourself in your head and I’m going to need you to stop. This wasn’t your fault.”

He watched as she padded barefoot to the chair by the balcony door. It was one of those standard upholstery chairs that came with each basic room; square, deep, and too low for Coulson’s back comfort. Melinda seemed to love it; she drank her tea sitting cross-legged in it every morning. Now she collapsed into it with a huff.

“I blew this mission,” Coulson said, almost ripping his tie as he tried to take it off.

“No, you did not. The only person who blew it is our field commander who picked a rookie to run back-end. No wonder the guy got away.”

Coulson chuckled. “He probably limped to his car thanks to the hard-on you so nicely gave him.”

Melinda glared at him. “The first time we finally have a suspect who plays for the other team, _you_ are taking point on seduction and distraction.”

“Don’t think I’d look as good in a dress, but okay.”

Coulson ran his eyes up Melinda’s legs. They were almost entirely on display. The satin dress she was wearing was hunter-green and tiny even for her small frame. It had long sleeves, but the front dipped to her navel, showing off her sternum. The dress barely covered her ass and still had a slit on the left hip that left nothing to the imagination. Melinda had simply walked into the lounge where their person of interest was and sat cross-legged in one of the couches for a few minutes before one of his men invited her to their table. She had spent the next hour flirting and laughing with him, crossing and uncrossing her legs, stretching to grab her drink from the nearby table and almost showing her ass to the guy. Coulson had tried to keep his erection at bay while he watched from one of the VIP boxes on the second level. All of that for him to lose the guy at the end. No wonder she was pissed.

“Are you frustrated?” Melinda asked, tilting her head to the left and leaning back into the seat.

“More like pissed.”

“So, being pissed gives you a boner too?” She chuckled, biting her lower lip.

Coulson groaned and palmed his dick, watching Melinda rub her thighs slowly. This was a twisted game they played every time they went on a mission, especially undercover. They would let their tempers run high once they were done or failed at what they needed to do. It usually ended with them rolling in the sheets, groping at each other, leaving bruises and marks that were still visible the next time they did it. They never discussed it outside of their hotel room. It was like Vegas, what happened while undercover stayed undercover.

“Wake up, Coulson,” Melinda said as she got up from the chair.

She turned and walked around it, toward the glass door. The dress had ridden up her ass and went higher when she stretched to close the curtains. Coulson walked over and palmed her ass cheeks, moaning at how cool they felt under his overheated skin. Melinda wiggled her ass and laughed when he smacked it.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t….” Coulson wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He half leaned half sat on the back of the chair, pulling Melinda into his lap. “I don’t wan you to feel like I expect this every time.” He moved her curled hair to the right and kissed her neck.

“You talk too much,” Melinda said, turning in his arms and wrapping her hands around his neck. “Put your mouth to better use.”

Coulson smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. Melinda’s lips were always soft. Tonight, they tasted like strawberries. Her lip-gloss got all over his face as his tongue plunged into her mouth, playing with hers. He licked her lower lip and pulled it with his teeth before his lips ran down her neck to her sternum. Coulson grasped her breasts and squeezed, smirking when he heard Melinda’s gasp. He engulfed her right breast with his mouth over the satin of the dress, soaking the material until the nipple was peaking through. By the time he was done giving her other breast the same treatment Melinda was shaking.

Coulson ran his right hand down her thigh and then back up the inside. He could feel the heat before he touched the slick that coated his fingers. He flicked her clit, having to keep his balance over the back of the chair because Melinda had started squirming, pushing against him. Coulson grabbed the edges of the flimsy dress and pulled up.

“Remind me to send a thank you card to whoever approves our wardrobe and budget.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him. She went to unbutton his dress-shirt, but Coulson shook his head. He grasped her hands in his and pulled her closer, holding her by the wrists.

“You get your treat first. After all, you worked so hard tonight.”

Melinda groaned and Coulson laughed. He refused to let her go. One tug was all it took to pull down her underwear - which was more like three strings with a triangle at the front really - and then he stood, looming over her as he raised her hands to his mouth and kissed her palms.

“You’re such a dork,” Melinda said, rolling her eyes.

Coulson smirked. “And you…are impatient.”

He held her by the wrists as he turned them, making Melinda lean against the back of the chair. She was short enough that Coulson had to lift her a little for her ass to be resting on the back of the chair. It was wide enough, and it looked sturdy enough for what he had in mind. Melinda gripped his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He indulged her for a few minutes.

“Let’s see if that tai-chi is really useful,” Coulson said, licking her saliva from his lips.

Melinda blinked at him before she realized what he wanted. She smirked as she raised her arms above her head and stretched for a few seconds, twisting left and right. Coulson couldn’t help but pull and pinch her nipples, making her moan. She finally put her arms down and wiggled on the back of the chair, before gripping the sides tightly.

Coulson palmed his dick as he watched Melinda lower herself into the chair backwards. Her back slid against the back of the chair until her head hit the cushion of the seat. She then pushed herself down until her pelvis was sticking out in the air. The angle her head was in looked unnatural, but Coulson knew if there was someone who wouldn’t snap her neck while doing this, it was Melinda May.

A foot rested on his chest and slid up to his neck. “I can’t hold this for more than fifteen minutes, so I’m going to need you to stop daydreaming.”

Coulson smirked as he moved closer. He wrapped his hands around Melinda’s thighs, resting her legs on his chest, and smacked her ass. She spread her legs like she was doing the split upside down. Coulson started kissing the inside of her right thigh until he got to the apex of her pussy. He skipped her lips and started kissing the inside of her left thigh. Melinda squirmed.

“Please stop teasing me.”

He looked down at her smirking. Coulson’s lips traced her navel all the way down to the soft curls of her crotch. He shoved his head between her thighs like this was the last time he got to have this treat.

Melinda moaned as Coulson lapped at her folds. They were already dripping with her juices. He flattened his tongue as he worked up and down the plump lips. Once he got her squirming and thrusting her pelvis in his face Coulson started teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. He ran his tongue from the bottom all the way to the top of her labia and poked at her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth for a few seconds before releasing it and staring over again.

“Fuck…Coulson…put your finger in…please…” Melinda sank her nails into his hair and pulled his head tighter.

Coulson smirked, more than a little proud to have her that worked up that quickly. He pretended not to hear her at first. He just focused on the clit, now that it was swollen and tender it peeked out of the hood and Coulson loved nothing more than to grip it between his lips and pull gently, lapping the pain away immediately. Melinda held her thighs open with her hands, desperate for anything more than he was giving her. She whined.

Coulson looked up, her folds still between his lips. “Did you need something?”

Melinda groaned as she thrashed on the chair. “I need you to fuck me. Right now!”

He smirked and lapped at her again, laughing when Melinda wrapped her legs around his neck.

“You know I can kill you, right?”

Coulson slapped her ass. “I can’t imagine a better way to go.”

Melinda almost sobbed. “Please, Coulson, fuck me!”

Coulson decided to indulge her. He straightened up and held out his arms so Melinda could sit up. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. Coulson moaned when his clothed cock met her heat.

Melinda chuckled. “All that swaggering and you’re just as desperate.”

He groaned as she kept rotating her hips, heightening all his sensations. Coulson scrambled to undo his belt, but Melinda beat him to it. She pulled the belt out of the loops slowly, looking up at him the whole time. She bit her lip as she unzipped him and yanked down his pants and underwear. His cock bobbed out, spurting pre-cum all over her breasts. Melinda licked her lips as she palmed her breasts, squeezing the flesh until it peeked in-between her fingers.

Coulson groaned when he realized the chair was too low. “This won’t work out that well.” He wrapped his right hand around his shaft and jerked off for a few seconds. He needed to take off some of the pressure or he was going to blow his load all over Melinda’s perfect tits.

She huffed and looked around before turning to him with a smirk. Coulson’s cock throbbed in his hand.

“Sit in the chair.”

“But it hurts my back!”

Melinda glared at him. “Seriously?”

Coulson chuckled and kissed her before he walked around the chair. He had to hold his cock not to scream in pain; his tip was an angry red as it dripped pre-cum all over the carpet. They had to tip the housekeeper well after this.

“Lean all the way out, make your ass stick out,” Melinda said as she observed him get comfortable.

“This is even worse for my back.”

She huffed as she straddled his thighs. “Would you like to be standing in the shower with just your hand instead?”

Coulson whined as he jerked his cock one last time. Melinda extended her hands over his head and gripped the back of the chair. She pushed his legs together and placed her knees on either side of him on the cushion. She spread her right leg out, resting it on the arm of the chair. Coulson groaned as he gripped her waist and lifted his hips to tease her slit with his tip.

“Fuck, Mel, your pussy looks so good.” Coulson gripped the base of his cock and started lining them up when Melinda’s laugh made him pause.

“Nuh uh, I’m not done yet,” she said. She leaned forward a little bit, resting her weight on her arms.

Coulson’s mouth hung open as he watched Melinda lift her body and stretch her left leg out too, resting it over the chair’s arm and the nearby table. Her pussy was hovering over his throbbing shaft. Coulson wanted nothing else but to pull her down and hammer into her, but he ran his hands from her thighs to her waist to help her hold the position. Melinda groaned.

“I’m going to need you to scoot up a little so you can actually hit your target,” she said.

Coulson laughed. “How is this not a mood-kill?”

“Shut up.”

Melinda leaned forward, still balancing her body on her legs’ strength, and gripped the back of the seat. Her tits swung in front of Coulson’s face and he could not resist but suck them, making her scream.

“Please…please put it in!”

Coulson could feel her dripping on his cock. He let go of her thighs and lined up his cock with his right hand. His left hand gripped her hip to guide her down. Melinda’s breath caught in her throat when the head pushed in. Coulson could see her toes curl as he pushed in inch after inch. His thighs were tight and the muscles in his neck were screaming at him because of the angle he was half-laying in, but he kept pushing into her.

When he bottomed out Melinda gripped his shoulders and held him down, so he didn’t try to thrust up. He let her get adjusted to his girth, giving her only small jumps of his hips. Coulson started playing with her nipples, hoping to balance the burn with some pleasure. After a minute or so Melinda breathed deeply and straighten up, moaning. She raised her right eyebrow at him.

Coulson growled as he gripped her ass-cheeks. He planted his feet on the floor and started thrusting up into her. Melinda went with the motions, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. She held onto the back of the chair and turned her torso, watching the shaft going in and out of her, coming out more wet with each thrust. Coulson moaned as he watched her watch their fucking. He slapped her ass, making her moan louder.

“Mel….I’m gonna…”

Melinda whined and tried to rub her clit, but she needed both hands to keep her balance. Coulson snuck his right hand down her belly and flicked her clit. His fingers were immediately coated with her juices. She was so wet he barely made contact. Melinda had started making those short moans that were a cross between a sob and a gasp and he knew she was close. Coulson hammered up into her, pinching her clit and suddenly her body tensed, a rush of liquid bathed his cock. Melinda screamed as she almost collapsed on him.

Coulson’s cock was throbbing, but she was dead weight against him. He rubbed her back and tried not to be impatient, but he could feel his balls tightening, his orgasm teasing him but not letting him reach the crest.

“Mel? Are you alive?” He kissed her ear as he whispered.

She hummed. “Twenty more seconds.”

Coulson grunted. He thrusted into her experimentally, but Melinda squirmed and whined so he stopped. “Let me carry you to the bed and then I can take care of myself…”

Melinda sat up, but his cock was still inside her and Coulson’s eyes rolled back for a second.

“I’m not that selfish, Coulson.”

She started lifting herself off his cock and he had to hold his shaft not to lose it right there. Melinda got herself on the floor between his spread thighs and wrapped both hands around him. Her lips were soft as they peppered his tip with kisses. Coulson sank his right hand in her hair and played with it. When Melinda finally took him in her mouth he sat up on the chair, accidentally shoving her head deeper on his cock.

“Shit shit…sorry!” he said as he scrambled to lean back down.

Melinda made a chocking sound around his cock and just sucked hard, slurping as she pulled up. Spit was leaking out of the corners of her mouth, but she simply wiped it with the back of her hand and went back down.

“Oh fuck fuck Mel…don’t stop don’t stop…easy don’t push…oh shit!”

Coulson slammed his head against the back of the chair and lifted his hips as he finally shot his load. The hand in Melinda’s hair tightened as she hummed around his shaft, swallowing every drop of his cum. She moaned as she slowed down, easing off his cock slowly. Coulson’s body was still tense as he enjoyed his orgasm. His chest was flushed, and his thighs kept jumping. Melinda laughed as she stood up and stumbled to one of the two queen beds. She collapsed into it groaning.

“You okay?” Coulson asked, looking at her from where he was still sitting in the chair. His right hand stroking his softening cock slowly.

Melinda wiped her face with the tissues that were on the table between the two beds. “Mhmmmm.” She pulled the white comforter around her and snuggled into the mattress.

Coulson chuckled. He got up groaning and padded to the bathroom. He ran one of the facecloths under warm water and cleaned up, before he did the same with another and walked back into the room. Melinda had turned on the TV but her eyes seemed heavy, her blinks slow.

“Wake up, Mel, can’t fall asleep while watching Return of the Jedi,” Coulson said, chuckling.

He tugged at the comforter until Melinda’s naked body was on display. Her nipples were still hard, and she whined while Coulson ran the washcloth between her thighs. Once she started squirming, he kissed her brow and went back into the bathroom.

“I tried to see if Alien was on but no luck,” Melinda said as he came back.

Coulson smirked. “Wanted to see your girl Ripley again?”

Melinda threw a pillow that he didn’t try to dodge. Coulson got on the other queen bed. He was too lazy to put on a pair of boxers, so he got under the covers too. They watched the movie in silence for a bit. He kept turning his head to see if Melinda was asleep.

“I’m hungry,” she said when Princess Leia offered some food to the Ewok.

Coulson laughed. “I’ll order some room service.”

Melinda hummed.


End file.
